Hot n Cold
by Dragenruler
Summary: So different from the others, but that my dear that’s what makes you chimers" Sakura frowned and mumbled. “Sure that’s all you worry about; you wouldn’t care if I got killed.” “Well Teme is a spoil-sport!” Naruto said... Song fic, Hot n Cold, Katy Parry.


* * *

You know the disclaimer

Song fic, Hot n Cold by Katy Perry

_R&R… Enjoy!_

* * *

Written by Dragenruler

Hot n Cold

* * *

_- So different from the others, but that my dear that's what makes you chimers -_

-

-

--

-

-

* * *

_**Y**_o_u_'_r_**e** **h**o_t_ t_**h**_**e**n y**o**_u_'r**e** _**c**__o_l**d**

**-**

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how do I look for tonight?" Sakura asked her boyfriend. Tonight she was going to a club for a girl's night out and she wanted to know how she looked to him.

She had worked all day just to look good because first off she wanted to look good for Sasuke and second, Ino would kill her if she didn't look good enough.

But mostly it was for Sasuke but always when she would as if she looked good, he would turn cold and say that she looked 'nice' never anything else.

She really wanted to get something more than just a nice out of Sasuke and if tonight he would say that one word, she would nag on him until he would say something beside that word.

Sasuke looked up from his book and sighed. "You look nice Sakura."

Sakura pouted. "But Sasuke-kun I wanted to look better than just nice, not even beautiful?" Sakura asked as she walked towards him.

Sasuke groaned and said. "Sakura I said you look nice, alright! What else do you want me to say, you look nice."

"Right, Sasuke." Sakura said looking down.

"Ag, Sakura stop acting like a baby! I mean you look nice, what more do you want. Want me to through you a _You-look-nice _party? Huh, I said you look nice. Get it alright; I am not gonna say anything else.

Sakura frowned and turned around to look at herself in the mirror. "Fine Sasuke I am so damn sorry, I won't ever ask you again."

Sasuke sighed and closed his book "Come on Sakura, I didn't mean it like that." Sasuke said as he stood up front the bed.

"Alright, I better go. You know how Ino can get if I'm late." Sasuke looked at his watch and sighed, it was seven pm and Sakura had to be there at nine pm.

"Sakura it's only seven, you said that you need to be there at nine." Sasuke said as he walked towards her. He was behind her while she still looked at her reflection.

"You know I want get to Ino's house before we go." Sakura said as she stepped away from the mirror giving Sasuke a fake smile.

"Alright, just don't sleep with another man." Sasuke said as he went back to lying on the bed.

Sakura frowned and mumbled. "Sure that's all you worry about; you wouldn't care if I got killed."

Sasuke glance at her and smirked at her. Sakura walked towards the door and walked out of the room and out of the apartment.

-

-

-

Yo**u**'r_e_ _**y**__e_**s** th_**e**_**n** _y_o**u**'r_**e**_ **n**_o_

**-**

Sakura was so happy, today when she asked her Sasuke-kun if they could go to the Carnival that came to Konoha two days ago and he said _yes._

At first it surprised her that Sasuke would agree to something like this, but none the less she was happy that he said yes.

She really wanted to go since Ino and Shikamaru went there yesterday and last night. Ino wouldn't stop blabbing about how fun it was.

Sakura heard by Ino that there were fun rides, a fortune teller, a magician, clown that fights against lions, people who breathe fire and more!

It really sounded fun to her, so she asked Sasuke while he was eating his tomatos and he said yes. She was going to show Sasuke how fun it could be to go to a carnival that was full of '_carnies'_ like Ino puts it.

Sakura was in the shower, getting clean for the carnival. She smiled at herself hoping that there would be a horror house or a haunted house.

She never really liked them because it scared her to death but if she had her Sasuke with her she would do anything. Really she would even jump off a bridge as long as he was with her jumping off the bridge.

Sakura got out of the shower and rapped a towel around her wet body, walking out of the bathroom and into her and Sasuke's room.

She walked towards her closet that was open and took out her black underwear and a black skinny jean, a pink halter top with a dark pink jacket and some winter boots.

She sighed as she put on her underwear, looking at herself in the mirror. Sakura smiled as she finished putting on all her clothes.

She looked at herself in the mirror again, combing her hair with her brush. Then she put on some eyeliner and cherry lip-gloss. She wanted to look good for him.

Sakura glanced at the door and smirked as she saw it was opening. Meaning that Sasuke is home from work, Sasuke worked for his father. You see his father owned his own company and they were richer than Bill Gates. Sasuke was the vice president of the company.

Sakura smiled as he walked into the room, loosening his tie as he walked over towards her.

He kissed her on her forehead and looked her up and down. "Is something happening tonight for you to look like this?"

Sakura rapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. "Don't you remember? You said that we could go to the carnival."

Sasuke's face went blank as he said. "Uhm, about that… weren't going."

Sakura frowned and stepped backwards that there was space between them. "But Sasuke-kun why not you said that we could go."

"I said no Sakura and I am not going to change my mind anytime soon!" Sasuke yelled at her making his way towards the bathroom for a hot shower.

"But, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled as she looked at him while a tear rolled down her face.

"Sakura Damn, I said no! We **ARE NOT **going!" Sasuke yelled and stormed into the bathroom.

Slamming the door behind him, Sakura wiped away the tears that were falling and walked down stairs into the kitchen.

-

-

-

_Y_o_**u**_'r**e** i**n** _**a**_**n**_d_ y_**o**__**u**_'r**e** _o_ut

-

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in a club with all their friends. Naruto was sitting with them downing a shot with Hinata sitting on his lap.

Tenten was dancing with Ino while Neji and Shikamaru went to the bathroom. Sasuke frown as he looked at all the people in the club.

He didn't know why he agreed to this, it was so dull to him! Why would people come to a place like this? It was a waste of time.

He groaned as he saw Sakura downing another shot and laughing at what Naruto just said. Hinata was giggling and her whole face was red from the alcohol.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke, drink something! You said you'd come with us as a group and besides I want my boyfriend to have fun and not sit around moping."

Sasuke groaned and glared at her, Naruto was laughing at him and said. "Teme, having fun now that's something I need to see."

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to be so mean." Hinata said with out stammering. It was a miracle but now again alcohol was a miracle.

"But Hintata-chan it's true. Teme always leaves us hanging, he will never loosen up!" Naruto slurped over his words as he took another shot.

Hinata only giggled as Sakura glared at Naruto. "Ag, Naruto. Sasuke-kun is fun and no, just because my boyfriend doesn't like going out doesn't mean that he isn't any fun!"

Sasuke glared at everyone, he still didn't know why he was with these people at a club. They are getting drunk for nothing!

He thought it was so dumb, Sasuke groaned and stood up. Sakura looked at him and smirked. "Sasuke-kun wane dance?"

Sasuke shook his head and said. "No I'm leaving." Sakura frowned as Sasuke walked out of the club.

"He is always like this; he's in the group than out of the group." Sakura mumbled as she took another shot. Trying to forget what happened.

"Well Teme is a spoil-sport!" Naruto said as he kissed Hinata on the neck making her giggle like a mad man.

-

-

-

Y**o**u'_**r**__e_ **u****p** _a_nd **y**o_u_'_**r**_e **d**_o_**w**_n_

-

Sakura was sitting in the living room, listening to some slow music. She sighed while thinking of how she would love to dance on this music with someone.

But that someone wasn't here right now, no his work is to important to him that he couldn't miss one day of his damn work just for his girlfriend!

Sakura groaned as the next song played, its soft melody so sweet making her mind wonder around. Making her believe in fairies and angels again just like when she was a little girl.

Sakura closed her eyes and started dozing off as the music played making her fall to a deep slumber.

-

Sasuke sighed as he walked into his and Sakura's apartment. They weren't married but they were dating. When he stepped in the house he heard music.

As he walked closer towards the living room her heard that it was Beethoven 9th symphony, he groaned and walked into the big living room.

He saw Sakura sleeping on the couch with a book in her hands. Sasuke sighed and walked towards her.

He bent down and quietly said. "Sakura honey wake-up."

Sakura groaned and dropped the book on the ground, she stirred a little. Sasuke chuckled as he thought of something.

Sakura was still sleeping soundly as Sasuke started tickling her sides. Sasuke smirked as he saw her stir again.

Suddenly Sakura started giggling as Sasuke smirked and continued to tickle her. Sasuke stopped for a minute as Sakura opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"Hey." Sakura said in a foggy voice as she slightly sat up.

"Hey you… had a nice nap?" Sasuke smirked at her as she softly giggled.

"Yea and a very nice dream, want to know what it was about?" Sakura asked innocently as she gazed at his lips.

Sasuke suddenly grinned and said. "Sure, tell me all about it."

Sakura smirked and let her two fingers run across his chest. "Well… it was about you and me."

Sasuke only nodded. Sakura learned up to him and licked his ear shell then she slowly whispered. "Making love…"

Her husky breathe on his neck as she said those two words. He groaned as she started sucking his neck…

The music slowly playing as she moved towards his lips, she kissed him on the cheek then his nose and finally on his lips.

Sakura kissed him passionately but Sasuke still didn't respond to the kiss. Sakura pulled back from the kiss and frown.

Sasuke smirked as he saw her frown; he leaned down to her and this time he kissed her. She automatically rapped her arms around his neck.

Sakura smirked as she felt his tongue touch her bottom lip; she parted her small lips and let his tongue in. Sakura moaned as she rubbed her tough against his.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he heard her moan. Sakura pulled back from the kiss, her eyes closed and her lips puffy.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she laid her forehead against his. Sasuke kept his smirk on as he felt her traveling hands run to his shirt and started to play with the hem.

Sakura was about to pull his shirt off but was stopped when Sasuke suddenly stood up. Sakura frown as she looked at his emotionless eyes.

Wasn't he in the mood, but that kiss? Why did he stop? Sakura though as she looked at him and saw his proud smirk on his beautiful face.

"Sasuke, I thought…" Sakura trailed off as she looked at him.

Sasuke sighed and brought his hands through his hair. "I was but now I'm not. I am going to take a shower and please put that music off." He said and walked off towards their bedroom.

Sakura stared at him as he walked towards their bedroom. How dare he, she thought. She sighed and stood up.

Sakura heard the shower go on as she put off the music.

I can't understand you Sasuke, your moods are so up and down, Sakura thought as she picked up her book and walked towards their bedroom.

-

-

-

Y_o_**u**'r**e** _w_**r**o_n_**g** w**h**e**n** _i__**t**_'**s** ri**g**_h_t

-

Sasuke and Sakura were lying on the couch. Sakura was cuddling with Sasuke as he looked bored. They were waiting for 'The Eye' to come on.

Sakura giggled as she looked at the big black plasma screen. Sasuke raised a brow and groaned as she looked at the plasma.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at her.

Sakura just giggled as she rubbed her foot against his. "Nothing, I just really glad that you're here with me instead of going to work."

"Hn." Sasuke looked back at the plasma and groaned as he closed his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke do you think I am as pretty as Jessica Alba?" Sakura suddenly asked out of now where.

Sasuke sighed and knew that there was trouble if he answered it wrong. "Why'd you ask?"

Sakura frowned. "Because she's plays the lead role in the movie, silly." Sakura giggled again. "So do you think I am just as pretty as her?"

"Sakura, Jessica Alba doesn't play in the movie. It's Drew Barrymore that's the lead role in 'The Eye'." Sasuke said in a monotone as he glanced at Sakura.

"No, Sasuke Drew Barrymore plays in 50 First dates. Jessica Alba plays in 'The Eye'. Sasuke I saw the trailer." Sakura stated as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"It's Drew Barrymore." Sasuke said glaring at the girl.

Sasuke knew he was right and he was going to prove her wrong, and an Uchiha isn't wrong.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "No Sasuke, its Jessica Alba." Sakura argued.

"Sakura don't argue with me, it's Drew Barrymore!" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke I know I am right, it is Jessica Alba!" Sakura argued with Sasuke.

Sasuke growled and his anger was starting to get to him, an Uchiha is never wrong! Never, as in not once!

And he was not about to prove that an Uchiha can be wrong!

"Sakura…" Sasuke started.

"Ssh, the movie is about to begin." Sakura silenced him and rubbed her foot against his once more.

Sasuke glared at her and though, 'Now I can prove her wrong'.

Soon the movie began and the cast names started to play. Sasuke saw that they said 'Jessica Alba' but shrugged it off. He knew that he wasn't wrong.

And soon the plasma started to play the picture. Sakura giggled as she saw Sasuke's eyes went wide.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was wrong all along, this was bad. He an Uchiha was wrong, but Uchiha's are never wrong! Not even once and he was… wrong.

Sasuke groaned at the thought. He will make sure that Sakura will never speak of this ever!

Soon the movie ended and Sasuke switched the plasma off. Sakura giggled and rubbed her foot against his once more and cuddled closer to him.

"See Sasuke, I told you that Jessica Alba was playing the lead role." Sakura gasped between giggles.

Sasuke frowned and ordered. "Hn, don't talk about this ever. Not in-front of anyone, understand!"

-

-

-

_I_**t**'_s_ _b_la**c**_**k**_ an**d** i**t**'_s_ w_**h**_**i**_t_e

-

Sakura sighed as she laid next to her boyfriends sleeping body. She couldn't sleep, for days now she has been getting sick and throwing up.

She didn't like it, she hated it. How come she had to get sick right now?

Sakura sighed and turned around so that she was face to face with Sasuke. She smiled as she looked at her boyfriends beautiful face.

She lifted her hand up to his cheek to caress it but a hand shot up from under the blanket and grabbed her wrist.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke ordered his eyes were still closed.

"But Sasuke… I can't sleep and I've been throwing up this whole week." Sakura whined as she tried to get her hand free from his gasp.

Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes; he let her wrist go and asked. "What did you eat to make yourself throw-up?"

Sakura frowned and glared at Sasuke. "I haven't eaten anything that I don't usually eat!"

Sasuke groaned and pulled her closer towards him. "Okay, now can you try and sleep. I need to wake up early tomorrow for work."

Sakura giggled and nodded. "Alright I'll try." She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes feeling safe in his arms and slowly drifted off into sleep. Sasuke sighed and put his arms around her and thought. _"I'll tell her tomorrow that she must change it from black to white."_

-

-

-

_W_**e** fi**g**h_t_, w_**e**_ br**e**_a_**k** u_**p**_

-

Sakura was angry; no she was more than just angry. Sasuke lied to her today! He said that he was going to the bar with Naruto but instead of doing what he said he would he went out with his friend, Karin!

He lied to her! How could he meet up with… that Karin instead of staying home with her and cuddling on the couch or eating a romantic dinner!

But no! He chooses Karin over his-his girlfriend! She was furious, that lying son of a bitch!

(Sorry Mikoto)

And the worse part is that they kissed in-front of her! They didn't see her since she just walked into the restaurant because she was having dinner there with Ino tonight since someone said they're going to the bar with Naruto.

Sakura stormed into their bedroom and got out a suitcase. Fine if he wants to go out with Karin so be it, Sakura thought as she opened her closet.

Sakura sniffed as the tears staring running down her cheek. He lied to her, he cheated on me, Sakura thought.

She stuffed all her clothes into the bag; she zipped it up and grabbed it. Sakura walked out of the bedroom with the suitcase in her hands heading towards the door.

She stormed pass the living room and went towards the door. Sakura stopped when she saw the door slowly open.

Sakura glared at the man entering the room. Sasuke walked into the apartment and saw a teary Sakura glaring at him and holding her suitcase.

"Sakura are you going somewhere?" Sasuke asked as his eyes traveling from her to suitcase.

Sakura only glared harder at him and yelled. "Where am I going? Where the hell am I going? What the hell about you, leaving me alone to go meet with your second girlfriend!"

Sasuke frowned. "What are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke took a step closer towards her only to find her moving backwards.

"Don't play with me Uchiha! I know you went to that tramp Karin when you said that you and Naruto were going to a bar! You lied to me and don't play innocent I saw you two kissing!" Sakura yelled as more tears fell down.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. Sakura saw this and said. "Yea, I saw you two. This whole damn year of a relationship meant nothing to you, didn't it?

Sasuke took another step towards her but alas Sakura took a step back, she was still holding onto her suitcase. "Sakura let me explain what you saw." Sasuke pleaded.

Sakura viciously shook her head and yelled. "There is no need to explain! Sasuke you never loved me, I get that and what I also get is that I never meant anything to you. I don't know how I fell in-love with someone like you?"

"Sakura please, it isn't what you think!" Sasuke said as he walked towards her and surprisingly she didn't move back.

"You don't need to explain Sasuke, I saw everything! Don't worry if you want Karin, you can have her. I hope that she'll never break your heart like you broke mine." Sakura whispered as she looked down, her tears coming down harder.

"Sakura what are you saying?" Sasuke asked as he stood in-front of her.

Sakura looked up at him and glared. "You want to know what I am saying! Well I Mr. I know everything, I am saying that's it over! Okay, now you can Karin can live happily and I won't be in the way! I can only hope that she doesn't crush your heart like you crushed mine."

Sasuke sighed and said. "Sakura, would you just listen to me."

"No Sasuke, I've had enough! I am leaving, it's over! I hope you and Karin are happy together." Sakura said as she walked past him and out the door.

Sasuke groaned and thought, Karin why did you have to do that?

-

-

-

**W**e k_**i**__s_**s**, we _**m**_**a**k_e_ u_**p**_

-

"Come on Sakura, you should tell Sasuke!" Sakura's co-called best friend argued against her.

"I am not telling him, Ino! He cheated on me, it's over between us. He has Karin now, he won't care." Sakura said to Ino, she glared at her as she sat on Ino's bed in her pajamas.

Ino sighed and frowned. "Sakura, you know Sasuke better than anyone! You know he would care! Come on, you can't keep this from him!"

Sakura shook her head and grabbed a teddy off Ino's bed and crushed it as she held on to it. "No Ino, I said no! I won't tell him! He has her now, he won't care. He'd just crush me again and this time worse than before!"

Ino groaned. "Alright, could you then at least just talk to him? It won't hurt, just talk to him! You don't have to tell him."

Sakura shook her head once again while still crushing the small little teddy bear. "No, I won't! I will not get between Sasuke and Karin! Alright, he dissevers someone who he loves just like I love him."

Ino frowned and nodded. "Alright, I give up. If you don't want to talk to him it's alright."

-

Sakura frowned as she walked towards Sasuke's apartment. She knew that she told Ino no, but she was really wandering how he was doing.

She was dying to know how he is and is he alright and besides she forgot some clothes in the apartment.

Sakura shook her head to clear all her thoughts and whispered to herself. "Stop it, your only going to get your clothes."

Sakura sighed and walked into the building towards the apartment door; she knocked on the apartment door and waited.

Sakura frowned as the door opened. Sakura looked up at the man that she dated. Her eyes went wide as she saw how he looked.

He was clad in his black boxer showing off his amazing body, his hair was really messy and he smelled like alcohol. He must have been drinking with Karin or with the guys, Sakura thought as she looked at him.

"May I help…? Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he stared at her in wonder.

Why was she hear, is she alright, did something happen? All those thought were racing through his head as he looked at her.

"Uhm, hey Sasuke… well I came here because I forgot a few of my thing. May I come in?" Sakura could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke only nodded and moved aside for Sakura to walk in. When Sakura got into the apartment she was surprised on how it looked!

Usually Sasuke was a very clean man; he wouldn't stand for a dirty place but how it looked right about know you wouldn't think so.

The whole living room was filled with food from restaurants and alcohol bottles. At least now she knew why he smelled like that. It was a mess! Sakura sighed; she wondered how Karin could live like this with him.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to clean up. I wasn't expecting company." Sasuke said as he gazed around the room.

Sakura shook her head. "No it's fine! I am only getting my thing and then leaving. Though, I do wonder how Karin can live with you like this."

Sakura turned towards Sasuke as he heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You think I'm with Karin? I won't ever be with her; she's not the one I fell in love with. Besides she's dating Suigetsu." Sasuke grinned as he saw her frown and sighed. "See Sakura, if you'd let me explain this wouldn't have happened."

Sakura shook her head. "No I don't understand you two kissed! You two should be together since I am out of the way!"

"Come sit and let me explain." Sasuke said as he led to towards the couch. Sakura took a seat on the couch and Sasuke took one right next to her.

"Look what really happened what that my father told me to go to dinner with Karin for business because he father owned some business my father wants. So I talked to her and asked her how was she and Suigetsu doing and we talked for a while and when the dinner was over she agreed to talk to her father and then she kissed me. That what you saw, I didn't kiss her!" Sasuke said as he looked down, he sighed and looked back at her.

Sakura frowned once again as she looked at him, this couldn't be true! But then again Sasuke wasn't someone to lie about something like this and he wouldn't go just for anyone.

Sakura sighed and looked him in the eyes. "How do I know that it isn't just a lie?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't lie about that, you can even call my father and Karin if you want." Sasuke said as he glanced at her.

Sakura suddenly began to cry as she looked down trying to hide her tears. "If I'd know I wouldn't. I am so sorry… sorry." Sakura whispered to herself.

Sasuke smiled and looked at her; he cupped her cheek and turned her head towards him so that she could look at him.

"It's alright…" Sasuke mumbled as he moved closer towards her.

Sakura stared at him as he moved towards her; she closed her eyes as she felt him kiss her. It was a sweat kiss, a kiss to say that he was sorry.

Sakura turned into putty with that kiss, it was the first kiss that wasn't too rough but still passionate.

Sasuke backed out from the kiss and smirked, their faces still very close. "Forgive me?"

Sakura's eyes were still closed; she nodded her head and pulled him closer as she brought her arms around his neck. "Already forgiven."

Sasuke smirked and brought his lips to her again but this time it was harder and more fears. Sasuke slowly laid her against the couch and crawled on-top of her.

Sakura moaned as she left Sasuke's tongue touch her bottom lip. She gladly opened her mouth for him and soon they started tasting each other.

Sasuke started moving his hands up and down her body as Sakura moaned into their kiss. His hands found the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled off her skirt without breaking their kiss.

Sasuke finally broke their kiss and moved towards her neck. Sakura moaned once again as she felt him lick her neck.

Sasuke's hands moving towards her jeans as he felt Sakura small hands playing with the hem of his boxers but she brought her hands back to her neck and played with his little hairs there.

Sasuke sucked on her neck for a minute as he worked on the buttons of her jeans. Sakura moaned as she felt his hands near her womanhood running her hands through his hair.

Sasuke started butterfly kisses towards Sakura breast that was still covered by her bra. Sakura eyes were shut closed as she felt him kiss her right breast through the fabric.

Sasuke hands were still working on Sakura jeans, finally loosening the jeans he pulled away from her and smirked.

Sakura opened her eyes to look at him; she smiled as she saw him pulling of her jeans leaving her only in her underwear.

Sasuke threw the jeans on the ground and attacked her mouth again. Their tongues fighting for dominance again as Sasuke suddenly trust that part of his anatomy against her.

Sakura moaned as she felt his hand manhood poke her through her soaked panties. Who'd thought that just kissing could get her so wet?

Sasuke went to her neck again and he trusted against her once more.

"Sasuke…" Sakura moaned as she closed her eyes from pleasure.

Sasuke smirked against her neck and said as he started licking her ear shell. "Sakura, will you forgive me…" He trusted that part of his anatomy onto hers again.

"Yes… I forgive you…" Sakura moaned. Sasuke smirked, that was all he needed to hear.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and climbed off of her, he stood up and smirked as he saw her stair at her with pleading eyes.

"Sasuke… what-" Sakura asked as she looked up at him. He wasn't going to leave her like this was he?

Sasuke picked her up and whispered in her ear. "The bedroom…" Sakura giggled as they moved towards the bedroom.

-

Sakura was covered with sweat as she cuddled with Sasuke. Sakura giggled as she saw Sasuke smile.

"I am sorry." Sakura said as she moved closer towards him.

"For what?" Sasuke asked as he placed his arms around her.

"For breaking up with you when I knew that you would never cheat on me." Sakura whispered as her eyes grew sad.

Sasuke kissed her forehead and said. "Don't worry Sakura, we are back together now. It's in the past."

Sakura sighed and giggled. "Yea, I am very glad about that… because I have some news for you and I hope you'll love it."

"Well as long as it isn't that you're married, then I am fine." Sasuke said as he smiled at her.

"No Sasuke, I am pregnant with your child…"

-

-

--

-

-

* * *

_W_e**_l_****l** _t__**h**_a_t_ **w**_a_s _**l**_**o**n**g**

**Had a little trouble with the 'its black and it's white' one. Hope it was alright!**

Please **R**&**R!!!**


End file.
